This application seeks five years of support to continue the investigators' dual site research involving the impacts of life long parenting for adolescent and adult sons or daughters with mental retardation (MR). The focus of the work shifts in this application to a new population, as a sample of 400 families of adolescents and adults with autism will be studied. The proposed investigation will address four central issues: (1) the manifestation of symptoms of autism among adolescents and adults (both cross-sectionally and longitudinally, (2) the effects of the behavioral, communicative, and social functioning of persons with autism on parental well-being (again cross-sectionally and longitudinally), (3) the antecedents and consequences of placement of the person with autism, and (4) the impact of differential diagnostic groups on family well-being. The fourth aim, families of persons with autism will be compared with two previously collected samples of families: one with a son or daughter with Down syndrome, and one with a son or daughter with schizophrenia. These samples, and the data relating to them, are available from previous or ongoing funded work by the current investigative group.